1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a pivotal hinge for an arm of an awning, wherein a supporting block is adapted to be clamped tightly on a rectangular supporting tube and carries a pivotal bracket swingable and lockable about an axle disposed in parallel with the supporting tube.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such a folding arm awning according to the DE-PS No. 24 43 596 which is built up on a rectangular supporting tube has proved itself efficient due to its stable and solid design. The pivotal hinges are clamped tightly on the rectangular supporting tube. In order that the inclination of the folding arms can be adjusted, it is necessary that these pivotal hinges are pivotable about the axis of the rectangular supporting tube. This requires a generally complicated and expensive structures having concentric ring arrangements. The adjustment of the inclination is complicated because several screws need to be loosened. After the loosening of the screws, the setting of the folding arms is effected. In its connection the entire arrangement is very unstable so that this adjustment requires much skill to implement. Finally, it is necessary to thereafter tighten the screws.
The DE-PS No. 27 13 626 describes a folding arm awning where two pivot hinges are coupled by a tube which may be actuated by a gearing. This construction is very complicated and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pivotal hinge which is adjustable in a simple manner by a readily available tool and which has high stability, particularly rigidness against torsion.